Sister to Sleep
by BetrayalIsBeautiful
Summary: "She's a patient in this Asylum. I give her these pills, because she can never sleep the same at night. But...Its not exactly the pills you'd think. I give her love. In the end this relationship can get us both killed..."  Illforte/Female!Grimmjow AU
1. Semi Constructive Criticism

**Okay; so here is some things you may wanna look at before you read! :D **

**OKAY! THIS STORY! Takes place in a Mental Institute; other wise known to others (like me) an Assylum! Now; I know most people do their research before writing something...but I didn't... Why? Because in a way this is all (most of it anyways) based off a dream I actually had...c: Scary? Not really, I've had worse! eUe xD and instead of Illforte, I was gonna use Ichigo...but...this just didn't seem like it would work...): and Szayel and Ichigo bros. o.O wtf? XDDD weird dream...U_U**

**If you wanna see the female!Grimmjow I've used go to my profile and I'll have a link at the very end! :3**

**Got the title for this story from a song by My Chemical Romance; Sister to Sleep...xD**

**Warnings; Female!Grimmjow! Why? Because I love Female!Grimmjow, too... :3 Things that are like what? And then romance. Bits of sexual content. Mentions of rape. Violent behavior... And it's noobie **  
><strong>shit...D: Becuz I'm seeing how I do 1st person POV; it's Illforte's point of view btw... :3 <strong>

**Ohh; and these characters are part of Bleach, so they belong to Tite Kubo~! :D well...not sure on the Chick!Grimmjow...xD**

**So, hope ya'll like it~! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sister to Sleep <em>**

**_Chapter 1; _Semi Constructive Criticism...**

When I first saw Grimmjow, I fell in love. It was in the most unusual place I thought I would ever fall in love. A Mental Institute.

But Grimmjow, she was gorgeous. I couldn't help my self. She had the most exotic blue eyes that seemed to change frequently into different shades of blue, depending on her mood. Her skin was beautiful, it was a lightly tanned color. But the thing that really makes you wanna glance at her at first was her hair. She had beautiful long pale blue hair that fell past her back. Though, they made her cut it. They told her that having long hair like her's could be dangerous. She never agreed to it, they just did it without her decision. Now it was usually slicked back in a messy manner with her bangs here and there, or all of it just sticking out all over the place. Even so, she was still beautiful.

I always thought Grimmjow was different from all the other patients. Grimmjow was sane. Well, to some extent.

My pink haired brother Szayel, took sick perversion of knowing that. He wanted to take her sanity away, by keeping her here longer than necessary. But Grimmjow was different, she was strong.

Though, eventually the insanity from here will get to her unknowingly.

You'd believe that there was no suicides in a Institute, but that's a lie. We can't always be around to stop it all. The control room is hardly ever watched over, unless one wishes to see a recording  
>of a possible committed crime.<p>

At one point, a boy confessed his love for Grimmjow, telling her he wanted to die with her image in his mind and then proceeded in killing himself in front of her, by ripping apart his own throat. Most would be mentally scarred after that, but she wasn't.

One way you can tell she had a problem though was she wouldn't go to sleep at night. She would just stay up all night. Just looking up at the ceiling, or out the small window on her white door, when open, from the spot on her bed.

How did I know she would? I would go into the control room. Just to see how she was doing. If I could, I would stay there and watch over her for hours.

The next morning, she would be tired, and throw a tantrum if anyone picked on her, or tried most of all hitting on her. A tantrum so violent at times, that it would take several people to hold her down when she got out of control.

_Szayel_ was getting to her more, and more. Even if she didn't know it.

One day, her tantrum got way out of hand. Due to some patient groping one of her breast. She tried killing him with a crayon. A fucking crayon. She was close to shoving it down his eye socket.

Szayel hated using the syringe to put patients to sleep, but Grimmjow was "asking for it", he would say. When he did, it wouldn't work.

She kept squirming on the bounds of the gurney, that she had been placed on to keep down. She was taking no affect to the shot. She kept shouting and cursing at everyone in sight, like there was no tomorrow. Even to me. Calling me blondie most of the time, and then proceeding in cracking up. I think something was wrong with her that day. She wasn't always this off. Szayel realized and proceeded in giving her another shot, hoping it would put her to sleep.

Szayel was getting nervous, it wouldn't work.

Though, eventually came the next one, and that's when it worked. She knocked out cold.

I was scared for her, what if she wouldn't wake up after that? What if her skin forever stayed that ghostly pale, instead of her beautiful lightly tanned skin. What if, I could no longer see her blue eyes again? I would die, that's what...

I wanted to protect her.

* * *

><p>Eventually I came to talk to her. I figured out she was far from stupid or clueless as I had thought. She had realized that I had been watching her for quite some time, well she didn't know about the control room part at least. She was, nice...when she wanted to be. She was never intimidated by anyone. Even employees like me, the watchers, the ones that would act like the gaurds around here. It was our job, but she didn't care.<p>

We were sitting in front of each other on the floor, indian style, near a corner of a large room, known as, "the nothing to do room," as Grimmjow liked calling it. We would talk here most of the times we decided to meet up.

"You're brothers with that son of a bitch, Szayel?" She asked with a shocked expression, "Ewww. That should suck!"

I felt kinda mad, "Well the bitch who gave birth to him is also MY mom." I gritted out. At first I thought I'll have to act calm around her, but that was just straight out impossible.

"Ohh yea, huh?" Grimmjow said looking away from me, "Sorry, I guess?"

"You guess?" I asked, looking at her.

"Uhh, yeah." She said shrugging her shoulders, when she did that, a part of the long sleeve of the white shirt slipped off her shoulder. I stared and blushed when I saw she realized and proceded in pulling the sleeve up to its original palce. She cleared her throat and continued the conversation. "Well, now that I think about it, you two kinda do look like each other." She said looking at me, closely.

I raised an eyebrow,"Really?" I asked.

Grimmjow giggled... Its weird how she giggles. Kinda scary.

"Both of ya' are pretty looking." She smiled, sweetly.

I felt my left eye twitching, "I am not pretty looking!" I shouted louder than needed.

Grimmjow simply threw her head back and let out a sharp laughter, "Aww, what's the matter Illforte?" She asked playfully, "I rather like the pretty ones." She cooed, getting in front of my face making a mocking pouting face with big eyes.

I blushed and looked away, avoiding her eye contact. She must have realized I got a little uncomfortable and backed up to original her place.

It was quiet, just quiet murmuring of conversations of a few other people in the room, far from us.

I then felt someone take my hands in their own soft ones. It was Grimmjow. I simply let her, she always does this, so I'm actually used to it.

"Where is everyone?" I thought out loud.

Grimmjow answered me "They probably all went to their rooms, or off to draw their boredom away." She pouted, cutely and I felt my self smiling. "Now I feel like drawing..." She sighed.

Then I asked Grimmjow something I shouldn't have.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "You don't seem that- you know."

Did I mention employees couldn't say the word crazy, or any other form of it. Yeah, they get fired if they do.

"Crazy," she said, "Insane?" She asked, now shifting her eyes downward, looking at her hands now in my hands.

"I guess?" I said, that stupid short sentence was now part of my language, Grimmjow said it so much at times, it just stuck with me. I tell that to my brother, he'd most likely smack me, telling me that's no way to answer a question. I don't even think he knows I've been seeing Grimmjow so much.

Grimmjow sighed and removed her hands from my hands. I took my own to my lap.

"Don't freak out, alrigh'?" She said.

I nodded.

"Wait, shouldn't ya' already know why I'm here?" She questioned, looking at me with curious blue eyes.

I shook my head, "I merely work here because my brother practically runs this place." It was the only job I could get, and I hoped she wouldn't ask about that, "He told me, that if I wanted to stay, I'd  
>have to figure things out on my own. I never knew he meant the patients also."<p>

"That kinda dangerous. Ain't that illegal?" Grimmjow asked.

"I gu- uh, perhaps."

She merely rolled her eyes. "Well, Ima just start off quick and finish quick."

I nodded, again.

"I was in love I guess," she started, and I felt jealousy. She loved someone else, or used to.

"The guy was I guess, nice and all. Treated me like a queen. Well used to. He would cheat on me with some sluts." She paused, "I caught him once. I had given him a set of my family's house keys.  
>And well, he would go to my house sometimes when I wasn't there. One day I told him I was gonna get there a little late. I guess he took advantage of it, and brought some girl over and I caught them having sex...in <em>my<em> bed." She gritted out.

"And yeah, you get the point." She chuckled.

"You killed him?" I asked, indifferently.

"No-!" She defended.

"-Her?"

"No-! Let me finish you idiot!" She shouted, raising her fist in a threatening manner.

I didn't flinch, but it shut me up. I kinda liked messing around with her, it was funny.

She then put her fist down, "I kicked him out and broke up with him. I did aim a gun to both of them, but I didn't do anything. Later, like a year or so, he asked me out again. Me, like the dumbass I am, said yes." She sighed, placing her now paler hands on top of her hair and weaving her fingers through her blue locks.

She then straightened up again and continued, "Now here is why I'm here," she explained, "He cheated on me again, with the same stupid bitch." I saw how she gritted her teeth and her fist tighten. I realized she had sharp canines and her feminine frame actually held a lot of strength. Perhaps much more than I've already seen.

"I took my father's gun, and I went to where I knew they were, which was the park. I-" She paused, putting her head down, which cauased her bangs to shadow her blue eyes. "I shot the girl, in her stomach." She then smiled. It was freaky smile. "Even if I knew it wouldn't kill _her_."

I gulped. What did she mean, _her_? What is this girl capable of?

"You wanna know why?" She asked, putting her head up, I saw her eyes narrowing in a delirious way. I couldn't look away from her hypnotizing blue eyes, and I keeped mine locked with her's.

"Why?" I asked, leaning over to her slightly, unshamingly desperate to know.

Her smile lowered a bit and spoke, "She was pregnant. With his child." She then cracked a huge grin, showing almost all her teeth, especially making her canines look sharper. "The bitch deserved!" She let out a  
>sharp laugh, then hissed outloud, making shivers go up my spine.<p>

"I killed their fuckin' baby!" As she cackled, she threw her head up. I knew for a fact, that the few others that were in the same room as us, had their eyes on her, not me.

With wide eyes, I looked at her direction, though looking into space. She continued laughing like a hyena, as my mind continued trying to process what she had just told me.

She was insane. More than I had thought anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1! :D Hehe; what did you think...D: Wahhh; I wanna know... :c <strong>

**Ohh; this will most likely be 3 chapters, under 5 chapters for sure!**

**I finally put something up! :D even if its not the story that I should currently not be focusing on...):**

**WHO CARES! :D Fine...I do...U_U This was done like super quick in French class out of boredom cuz I finished all my work early... e_e I did this on mwah phone...eUe my teacher doesn't seem to care about phone's out rite now... :D**

**Please~! Read and REVIEW~! :D Thay make mi so happez~! :3 and no flames plz? D: they break my heart...xD**

**REVIEW! cx**


	2. A Love So Pure

**Here is chapter 2~! :D Hope it don't confuse no one...ohh, I wanna thank the people who alerted, favorited, and reviewed this fic of mine! :D Ohh; and uhh...**

**God this is so embarrassing...-_- this chapter contains a lemon...smut...whatever you call it...**

**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SEX SCENE! D': so idk if I did a good job or not...you know what? ignore me and read the damn chapter! Dx *blushes***

**Ohh, don't forget to review after you read please~! :3**

**AND NO FLAMES~! :DDDD seriously no flames...;3; I'm trying to keep my temper on check...OwO**

**Ohh...and quick note...shud have mentioned this on the first chapter...but umm...some of these occurrences, may be real... And no, I didn't see them on the media,(or whatever) whether it happened in the Asylum, or not... **

**So yeah! :D Hope you likey this chapter~! c:**

* * *

><p><em>"You're insane." I whispered, just incase anyone was around.<em>

_Grimmjow's eyes softened and so did her smile. "I know, but aren't we all?" She said, leaning closer to me, with her hands now on my knees._

_"N- No." I told her, "I- I'm not." I studdered, she was getting closer to me._

_"Liar," she whispered, leaning closer into me, her eyes looking up into mine. She then did something I never expected her to do._

_She leaned up, and kissed me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sister to Sleep<strong>_

_**Chapter 2; **_**A Love So Pure...**

I hadn't dear to go see Grimmjow after that. It wasn't just the fact that she kissed me. We made out. Like 'whoa!' I didn't think I could do something like that. I just couldn't help myself around her. Then when we broke apart. I immediately jumped up, and ran out the room.

How long has it been, since I've last seen her? Days, almost a week I think.

Szayel then randomly went up to me one day, talking to me about her.

"You know Illforte, she still has trouble sleeping," he told me.

"So?" I said, "What do I care."

"Hmm, is that so?" He asked with a knowing smirk, pulling some of his pink hair behind his ear, then pushing his white framed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yea-"

"-Why were you sucking her face off the other day then."

I felt my face heat up, "I WAS NOT!"

"Liar." He sighed, "You know you can get in trouble, right?"

"How?" I asked.

"Not only are you an employee here, but you are also 22 years old."

"Okay I understand that I'm an employee," I said. In reality that's also one of the reasons I ran off.

"But, so what if I'm 22?" I asked.

"She just turned 17 you fool." He frowned looking at me, with his golden eyes.

I was surprised. "I thought she was at least 18?"

Szayel merely shook his head, then smiled, "Silly Illforte," he sighed, "Don't fall in love with her." He laughed, walking away.

I growled, "I won't fall in love with her." Maybe he didn't know I-

"Liar~!" He said, his laugh echoing through the hallway.

I stood there alone, like an idiot watching him disappear down the white walled hallway.

_"Liar."_ Grimmjow's voice echoed in my head.

* * *

><p>Syazel wanted me to be Grimmjow's new watcher. Her old one had got caught when he called her crazy. Causing him to get fired. Though I couldn't really blame him, she was crazy.<p>

I would now be the one giving her, her medication to sleep, till they hired a new watcher for her.

Though, I don't really understand why she has trouble sleeping. Hmm, I'll find out eventually.

Szayel threatened me, well it depends on how you look at it. He said that he could just give her, her medication, and eventually he'll make her fall in love with him.

I knew she wouldn't, no way. But I was being safe just in case. Well, she did say she liked the "pretty" ones. So, its probably a good thing I went along with it.

"What the fuck do ya' want, Illforte?" Grimmjow hissed at me, right when I walked through the door. She had been lying down on her bed, but when she saw me, she immediately sat up, hissing at me like an angry cat.

I seriously felt hurt.

I closed the small window in the front of the door before closing the door behind me, while also hoping there was no one in the control room.

"I'm your new watcher-"

"-No! Get out! You don't have to be inside my room to do so!" She threw her pillow at me.

I moved before it could hit me, and went to stand closer to her. She was breathing hard from anger, her eyes were now an icy blue

"Look" I said kneeling in front of her on her bed, "I'm sorry, alright? I freaked out!" I shouted.

"What?" She hissed, "You never kissed before?"

"No! It's not that!" I felt embarrassed she would think something like that, "I was scared, what if we got caught!"

"So?" She shouted, "It ain't like you're the first to have an affair with a patient in this hell hole!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were 17." I tried asking calmly.

Grimmjow looked away from me in shame. Then out of no where, her fist connected with the side of my face.

I had never, ever been punched that hard. And she was a girl.

"What was that for!" I screamed at her clutching my cheek. I was sure it'll start bruising real soon. I could even taste blood in my mouth. My jaw hurt so bad now.

"For being a dick, you dick!" She argued back, "I thought you liked me!" She said, putting her hands on the sides of her head, then proceeding to pull her hair out a bit. She was crying from what looked from anger.

I felt bad, and then immediately took her hands away from her head, and pulled them to pull her body closer, our faces now cemimeters away.

She looked up at me, with watery blue eyes. She almost looked like a child, her eyes were bigger than usual. I loved her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." I said, wiping her tears with one of my hands, while the other one adjusted her blue locks a bit. I then reached down and licked some of her tears away, which were streaming down her cheeks. She eyes widened in surprise, but she then she closed them shut. As I did the same procedure again she let out little moan and then blushed cutely from embarrassment. I always wanted to see her blush.

I chuckled, smiling at her. "I love you so much." I told her. Then going in for a kiss. At first she didn't react. I shouldn't have told her I loved her. Right when I was gonna pull away she reached up to wrap her hands around my neck.

I seriously thought she was choke me.

But surprisingly, she didn't. Yes, surprisingly, 'cause I'm sure she would've done it. Or maybe its just the fact that I still don't trust her much.

Her hands then slowly wandered to the side of my face, holding my face down towards her more. She's the one who actually made the move to deepen the kiss. Unlike last time, which was me, right when she had locked her lips with mine. I felt her tongue probing my lips, as if asking for permission first before entering my mouth. Though knowing her, she'd probably shove her tongue down my throat, with or without permission, but that's least the point. I gave her permission, right after we just kept up with each others movements, I even felt like she was trying to dominate me in the kiss.

I noticed how she actually liked nibbling on my bottom lip a lot. Then I started to nibble on her's, 'cause she actually kinda hurt me, she just giggled when I did.

Though, out of no where, I thought, _'When will we be ever be able to just kiss each other calmly, like no rush?'_ Yes, true, I liked how we would ravage each other's mouths and such, but still...it had me thinking of more serene things.

Apparently, while our ravaging, I had somehow pinned her down on her bed, but never separating from each other. At least I think so.

After a few minutes we separated, panting a bit. Well Grimmjow was, she was flushed. Her tears had dried, leaving hardly noticeable tear tracks on her beautiful face. I leaned down to kiss her on her forehead.

I felt Grimmjow slowly take a deep breath and slid her hand up slowly up my neck till her soft hand touched my cheek.

"What do you want to do to me?" She breathed lowly, "I can pretty much tell what you're trying to get at...but is it worth it?"

My mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. I just stayed on top of her, looking down at her form spread across her bed.

"_It is worth it_," heard my self speak, without thinking or having the knowledge that I've done so. I then leaned down, to connect our lips once more.

At first, it seemed Grimmjow didn't seem to respond. I thought perhaps, because this kiss was too gentle for her taste. But she slowly responded to it and accepted it. Though I couldn't contain myself for too long and I knew she wouldn't either.

I couldn't get enough of her. Of her taste, the taste I've came to be so addicted too. The kissing quickly seemed to process into creases, our hands groping various body parts. I was aware of what we were about to do, yet I couldn't hold myself back, no matter how much my instincts were telling me to.

I just hoped to God, or any godly identity, that no one will catch us or come to know of this.

I let my hands slowly work up under her shirt to touch the soft flesh under it. She was so warm, and my hands were quite cold. I saw how her body slightly shivered as she mewed quietly.

Due to my poor patience I hurriedly, shortly after, pulled the white long sleeve shirt off over her head and threw it somewhere on the floor of her room. I lifted an eyebrow, "You have no bra?" I told her. Grimmjow seemed to grow more flustered than she already was by my question. Her eyes, looked to the side as her threw one hand on top of her forehead. I smirked, couldn't help but stop to think at how sexy she looked in that pose.

"Idiots didn't wanna give me one...said they were out, so they just gave me an over sized shirt instead."

After she told me that, I went back to kissing her again. I slowly started moving down to her jaw leaving kisses and then slowly down to her neck too. I thought about marking her, but decided not to. They'd see that for sure and question her. I decided to just move lower to her collar bone and nibbled on it a bit. When I did so, I heard her giggle softly. 'What an odd place to be ticklish at.' I thought. Then again, maybe not.

I continued moving down, till I got to Grimmjow's nicely shaped breasts. Almost immediately I took one pink nipple into my mouth. I heard Grimmjow gasp, felt her squirm a bit uncomfortably, before I heard a small purr rumbling in her chest, almost just like a cat.

She grabbed my head as if telling me to give her more of my touches, she weaved her hands trough my blonde locks, pulling them a bit roughly making me cringe.

As I slowly made the move for us to both sit up, I decided to not waste too much time on removing the rest of her clothes, yet never letting go of her body for too long. She would do the same. She threw my jacket where I had thrown her shirt earlier, and practically ripped my undershirt off.

While we would be working on discarding each others clothing, I continude lying kisses on her blushing face, her neck and chest. Grimmjow would touch me by dragging her nails down across my back or arms. Didn't they cut her nails? I could feel droplets of blood beginning to form on the parts she traced her nails along too roughly. As much as it hurt and burned afterwards, it oddly turned me on. It was painful pleasure.

When she was finally able to take off the last piece of clothing off me, she dived for my neck and bit down. I let out a silent explanation, before groaning softly. Afterwards she licked the wound, and would nip is softly, all the while looking up at my eyes seductively.

When she pulled away. She sat in between my legs. She smiled, oddly, timidly at me.

"What?" I whispered to her, going to reach for her hands which were on my chest, I brought them up to my lips and kissed them softly.

"You can't mark me...they'd see it. So I did it instead." She smirked, "Did you like it?" She asked.

I chuckled, she was almost acting like a-

"By the way, I'm a virgin..."

My eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure I paled.

"What-!" I felt her reach over to place a hand over my mouth, sitting up more. She shushed me, "Shut. Up." She gritted out, blushing madly, "They'll know something's up with your loud ass mouth screaming your head off."

"But, you- oh god!" I shouted, making her smack me on the side of my head roughly, I then placed my hands on top of my head.

"I can't do- THIS to you." I muttered.

Grimmjow lowered her head, looking up at me with her eyes. "Why not?" She asked, "Don't you think it's a little too late to back down now?" She frowned.

I distangled my limbs off her and simply fell back against her bed on my back, covering my face with my arms, in shame. "I just- I don't know." I said.

"But, Illforte, I want to do this with you," She muttered, "I mean, you're different from the other ass holes I've been with." I noticed her shifting to move on top of me, straddling my hips almost. I felt her soft hands reach to my arms, crossed on top of my face, and remove them from my face gently. She leaned down and brushed her lips against mine, whispering, "I want you to be my first," before she went to kiss me more deeply.

As we kissed, I shifted so that I was on top of her again. I felt so natural with her, I had forgotten we were naked even. While she was distracted in our kiss, I raised her long legs to wrap around my waist, softly caressing her inner thighs, as if telling her what would soon come.

We separated and she was panting slightly, with her cheeks with a tinge of pink. I was sure she knew what I was waiting for, as she gave me a short curt nod. Even if she had been acting so innocent like, she had found some of her original attitude back, sneaking a hand down in between my legs to rub against my flesh.

Without thinking, I reached down to bite her shoulder to distract her, as I pressed my member inside her heat.

I froze, as I heard her gasp then moan, from both pain and pleasure. And I couldn't hold back my own moan when felt her tight heat constructing around my member.

Grimmjow's nails sunk deeper into my skin when I my hard length started breaching her entrance and sliding all the way inside her. She started purring like before making me chuckle.

She really was a virgin, she was so tight, but even so she seemed to enjoy the pain for it being her first time. I couldn't help but look in between us, I pulled out slightly, I couldn't miss the blood that was smeared on my member from when I penetrated Grimmjow.

_'She was definitely not lying.'_ I thought. I looked back up to her, and I smirked down at her flushed face. The acknowledgment I had of knowing I was truly her first, made me fell in some way victorious.

"What you smiling at ya' idiot!" Grimmjow shouted, but her voice didn't have the bite it usually had because of the situation she was in with me. I leaned down, pulling out a bit more from her heat, then slowly trusted back in, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Not so loud," I whispered to her, a noses burly touching, "They'll hear us." She gritted her teeth.

My smirk intensified.

She reached up to my golden locks and pulled my hair, making me cringe. "Look here ass hole," she hissed, "move before I end up fucking raping you." She whispered dangerously.

I raised an eyebrow, "How would you know how to-"

"Just fuck me already stupid ass." I could tell it had taken all her will power to not shout that out especially.

"Mmm, so impatient aren't we?" I said as she bucked her hips, which caused her to whine softly.

When I finally started thrusting into her, her shit eating grin appeared on her flushed face. If she really wanted me to fuck her, then that's what I'd do.

At first, my thrust were off, not sloppy. But I was merely trying to find the right rhythm for us.

Eventually, _we _found a rhythm. Grimmjow clung on to me, fiercely, as sheh would rock into my thrusts. But thr way she clung on to me...it was if she didn't want me to ever let go. It felt...like a hug. One of fear. But why. I couldn't tell if it was out of instict of the pleasure, Or because something too was going through her head. Yeah, her moans and groans were one of pleasure. But- screw that for now.

Her tightness around me grew. Both in the clinging, and on my cock. Until she finally tensed completely, and tightened around me. She collapsed and shuddered, giving out a low moan. That was all I needed. Pounding into her for a few more thrust, I found my release. I pulled out, before I released my seed inside her.

It was messy...I knew when Grimmjow would come to notice the mess. She would NOT be happy. But right now I didn't care. I collapsed gently, putting my head on her breast. Sleep threatning to take over me. Starting to close my eyes, I felt her arm encircle around my head.

"Illforte?" She spoke.

"Hmm?" I hummed back.

"Promise me...you will never leave me- you will never_ betray_ me."

Grimmjow opened up to me. I know she did. That's what it had to have been. My memory slowly reminded me of when Grimmjow had told me of the reason why she was here. That boy. Her ex, had betrayed her. That's why she turned out like this. Betrayal. She would be able to be cured. She CAN be cured. She just needs to learn to trust her lovers again. Yet...why can't she sleep. What keeps her up at night?

She needs to sleep. Her pills. I need to give her, her pills to sleep.

I realize her arms are no longer around me. I rise up on my elbows, which are by her sides. I look down at her. She's asleep. She looks so peaceful. I try to sit up a bit more, but it's sticky. My cum is drying on her skin. By surprise she's still asleep. I need to clean her.

I dress up rather quickly. And rush out her room, all the while making sure the hal was clear, getting wet towels and dry ones. And even clean clothes and a blanket. I then run back to her room. Realizing my brother Szyazel is calling me, but I gnore him. I don't have time for his bitchery.

I needed to get to Grimmjow.

When I get to her room, I clean her body, making sure not to awake her. I dress her up even. She would shift while doing so. As if threatning me to wake up. But to my relief she didn't. When I was sure I was done. I tucked her into bed, with the clean blanket I picked out for her.

When I wrap they discards of her clothes, and with the cleaner part of the dirty blanket, which reaked of sex, I stopped to glance at her tucked in body.

She looked so peaceful. Almost like a sleeping child, type for peaceful. I reached down and stroked the side of her soft face, down to her neck.

Guess she won't be needing those bloody, sleeping pills tonight.

_'Grimmjow...she's a patient in this Asylum. I give her these pills, because she can never sleep the same at night. But...Its not exactly the pills you'd think. I give her love. In the end this relationship can get us both killed...'_

_'What am I going to do?' _I think to myself.

"So much for not falling in love with her." I mutter to myself, walking out her room and closing the door behind me softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you tell the ending was rushed? O.O This was so flippin' hard for me to write...-.- like you have no idea! Like I'm just not made to write these...THESE things! D": lol...yes, it makes me sadd...TT^TT <strong>

**I MUST BECOME MORE PERVERTED~! c: *cough***

**Anyways~! Even so, I had help from someone who used to read hetero pairing couples and had lemon scenes in the stories...-.- so, yea...big ass thanks to her! xD no names... *cough* Darling-*cough* **  
><strong>I'm sorry...~.~<strong>

**Nowz...this chapter was seemingly like random...next chapter... DRAMAaAaAaAaAaaa~! :D lol...and confusion and jealousy...and new characters... :D can't wait~! Hehehe~! **

**And no...this will for sure not be 3 chapters...more like 5...-.- it's too long...xp**

**Read and REVIEW~! Plz! If you do so...I will love thy forever and ever~! ;D like seriously...x3 lol...**

**Bye, bye now~!*hug***

**P.s... the next chapter may come out before the 16th, or when I come back from Mexico which will be next year, but idrk the date of my return yet...D':**


End file.
